


One Less Hee-Heer

by CarrotRebel



Category: (yes this is obviously supernatural), Michael Jackson (Musician), Supernatural
Genre: Crack!Fiction, Gen, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotRebel/pseuds/CarrotRebel
Summary: Ship: Michael Jackson x Reader (Ghosty!Jackson)Grene: Crack!FictionPrompt: None
Relationships: Michael Jackson x Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	One Less Hee-Heer

You quickly spin around, glaring off into the empty room.

You shake your head before turning back to preparing the steak you had previously planned on cooking.

A faint hee-hee is heard, followed by the tapping of feet running along your wooden floors.

You swing back around furiously, ''MICHAEL JACKSON!'' anger laced in your voice.

You narrow your eyes, scanning the room before grabbing the potato masher and setting off to find the little bastard.

With every step your feet gain more force as they slam against the floor, ''I swear to Lucifer and his McFlurry machine I'm going to turn your wig into mince when I get my hands on you.''

The sound of tapping feet is continued, this time however sounding like it came from behind you.

You spin holding the potato masher as a weapon this time, ''come out come out wherever you are, little sexy legged freak''

Finally, as if answering your prayers you see the tip of a black lush wig fly around the corner.

That was it, you set off running after him.

Just as you came around it you heard the whisper of a hee-hee right down your ear, you had had enough.

You screamed and swung like there was no tomorrow, what you didn't expect however was the opposite end to collide with something.

Your clenched eyes flew open only to see a Michael Jackson with his head dented into the side of your fridge.

You had won this battle, just like all the others..

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you carpet beaters enjoyed..


End file.
